1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements tamper-evidencing closures including tamper-evidencing bands such as those commonly used as bottle caps. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved detachable tamper-evidencing band design for improved mounting of the closure on a spout or neck of a container, as well as to improve the engagement of the tamper-evidencing band with the spout or neck.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,031 to Barriac discloses a tamper-indicating closure that includes an inwardly folded tamper-indicating band with intermittent pleats, around the inwardly folded portion of the band. The pleats are inwardly directed and spaced around the circumference of the band. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,913 to Kelly discloses a similar tamper-indicating closure that also has an inwardly folded tamper-indicating band with continuous pleats around the inwardly folded portion of the band.
As discussed in the Kelly ""913 patent, the tamper-indicating band should slip over the locking bead or rim of the container neck without damaging the frangible web connecting the band to the skirt of the closure. The tamper-indicating band must be sufficiently elastic in order to avoid too great a resistance when closing the bottle, which could damage the frangible web. However, the tamper-indicating band should be sufficiently stiff in order to reliably engage the locking bead of the container neck and thereby hold the band beneath the locking bead when opening the closure, so that the tamper-indicating band will tear at the frangible web.
The Kelly ""913 patent improves the flexibility of the inwardly folded pleated portion of the band in two ways. One, a frangible web is provided between each pleat. The frangible webs between the pleats ensure high elasticity of the tamper-indicating band during closure. Alternatively, individual bridges, instead of a frangible web, are provided between the pleats. The bridges are relatively easily damaged during opening of the closure, thus improving the tamper-indicating nature of the closure.
It has been determined by the applicant herein that the inwardly-turned pleated designs of both the Barriac ""031 patent and the Kelly ""913 patent have a tendency to improperly grip the locking bead of the container neck and, thereby allow the tamper-indicating band to slip back upwardly over the locking bead upon opening of the closure, which defeats the tamper-indicating aspect of the designs. The present invention improves upon this aspect of prior art pleated tamper-indicating bands.
It is also known for the internal thread pattern of a bottle cap to include spaced gaps around the spiral thread bead for the purpose of reducing weight of the bottle cap as well as to simplify tooling production required to manufacture the bottle caps. The present invention also provides an improved spiral thread pattern and design.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises a tamper-evidencing closure for a container with a locking surface on the neck of the container, with the closure including a closure or cap with a top portion and a depending annular skirt, a tamper-evidencing band connected to the lower edge of the annular skirt by means of a frangible connection, the tamper-evidencing band including an inwardly turned retaining rim that extends at least partially upwardly relative to the container neck, the retaining rim including a free edge that is adapted to engage the locking surface of the container neck, the free edge of the retaining rim including ramp elements that provide for one-way screwing of the closure cap onto a neck having corresponding ramp elements.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to a container including a neck and an opening, in combination with a tamper-evidencing closure including a top, a depending annular skirt and a tamper-evidencing band frangibly connected to the annular skirt. The container includes a first securing structure on the neck spaced from the opening. The tamper-evidencing band includes an inwardly turned retaining rim that extends at least partially upwardly. The retaining rim has a free edge for engagement with the locking surface as the closure is removed from the neck. The retaining rim includes a plurality of outwardly directed flutes spaced circumferentially thereon and, optionally, a second securing structure located on the retaining rim between the flutes.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.